To Tie a Tie
by MiHA0X7
Summary: Sasuke was a prodigy, he knew so many things, but how could this peice of cloth defeat him? That's wen his daughter comes to the rescue!


**To Tie a Tie**

Uchiha Sasuke, a person of many skills. He was a prodigy, a greatly skilled shinobi, a perfect husband, and one of the best father's out there. Uchiha's had no weakness what so ever. He can always solve a problem as fast as Nara Shikamaru. Uchiha Sasuke was man!

Sasuke took off his ANBU outfit and put on a suit. He put on his pants first, and his buttoned shirt second. Last he had to put on his tie and a coat. He looked for a good tie in his closet. Once he found one, he walked outside to look at himself in the mirror.

"Sasuke-kun, are you ready? We're gonna be late for Naruto's Wedding Rehearsal Dinner!" Sakura yelled.

"Almost done Sakura!" Sasuke replied back. He sighed, she can be so impatient at times.

He took his black tie and eyed it for a moment. 'Hn…" he thought for a second. Sasuke took the tie and put it around his neck and started to fold and tie.

'Loop de loop and pull' Sasuke said in his head. 'Wait, no that's tying shoes.' He groaned inwardly. 'Okay, how do I do this?' He said to himself.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said as she came in the bedroom in her long black dress with her hair up in a messy bun. "What's going on?" Sakura walked over to her husband raising a brow.

"Nothing, I'll be down in a minute, you go." Sasuke said coolly.

"Daddy, awe you weddy yet?" Said a baby voice. Sasuke turned around to see his daughter in a pink dress, coming towards the couple. Sakura smiled at her cute little daughter. Sasuke chuckled at the site, his daughter was the spitting image of Sakura except with black hair.

"I'm almost done Naomi." Sasuke said in a calm manner. Naomi gave a toothy grin and jumped on the sink counter-top to sit and watch what her parents are doing.

Sakura smiled and turned back to her husband. "Do you need help with your tie?"

"No I'm fine, go downstairs." Sasuke said, clearly mad…and clueless.

Sakura, however, ignored his comment, and started to work on his tie. Sasuke looked at her and then looking at what she was doing.

"Sakura, you're doing it wrong." He said.

"No, I'm not Sasuke-kun. I know what I'm doing."

"...that part isn't supposed to go there."

"Yes it is."

"You have to fold it the other way, Sakura."

"It works either way Sasuke-kun."

And in a swift motion, Sakura was done with the tie. "There, you see, I told you."

Sasuke looked at the perfectly shaped knot for a moment, and undid the tie after he was done staring at it. "No you did it wrong."

Sasuke was a man, for Pete's sake! He's supposed to know how to tie a tie!

Sakura got mad. "Okay fine! I'll be downstairs!" She stomped out of the room.

Sasuke sighed in repentance, and started to tie his tie again while Naomi watched. She crooked her head to the side. "Daddy I think you're doing it the wong way."

Sasuke just stopped and looked at his daughter. She was too cute to yell at or make a mean face to. He shook his head and kept on tying his tie.

20 minutes or so later...

"Daddy, can I twy?" She asked with a slight blush across her face. Sasuke looked at his daughter again, God she was so adorable to say no to. Sasuke nodded.

And in less than thirty seconds the tie was done. It looked the same that Sakura just did. It was just as perfect as Sakura's.

'...How can a six-year-old girl know how to tie a tie, but not a 28 year old MAN?!' He asked himself in astonishment.

"...Naomi, how did you learn how to do this...?" Sasuke asked slowly while examining his 'perfect tie.'

"Mommy taught me!" Naomi said cheerfully.

Sasuke raised his brow and sighed. 'Women…' he said to himself. He looked at his daughter and picked her up and set her on the ground. "Okay...let's go."

--

As Sasuke and Naomi walked down the stairs, Sakura was pacing back and forth waiting for their arrival. She turned around to see Sasuke in front of her.

Sasuke leaned down and placed his lips on hers and gave her a chaste kiss. "…sorry…" he said against her lips. Sakura smiled and kissed him back. "It's okay."

--

A/N: Okayy, so today my parents were going out to this dinner party at some rich guys house and my dad forgot how to tie his tie. So yeahh, thats how i got the idea. Hopeuflly its good. This is however my first one-shot and fanfic. PLEASE BE NICE! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM IS WELCOME!


End file.
